


Distorted Replay

by FurorNocturna



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: And gore, Another Fix-It sorta AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Kids being cute, Mono is still a wholesome sweetheart, Mono on the Maw, Other, Perhaps some OVERprotectiveness, Protectiveness, Rating May Change, Six being a gremlin goblin child, Six being salty, Six feels emotions and hates it, Six is Bad at Feelings, Six learning to care again, Trauma, broken loop, but some she doesn’t mind?, lots and lots of trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurorNocturna/pseuds/FurorNocturna
Summary: Mono escapes the fire and the monster pursuing him. Except he doesn’t warp to a tv in the wilderness.Instead he ends up crashing into a girl in yellow through a screen she turned on somewhere very different from the Forest.*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡｡.:*･･*:.｡｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*Six wanted to forget the pain and suffering from the Pale City. Only she finds herself captured again and taken to a new, much larger prison out at sea called the Maw. With only herself to rely on, she embarks to escape.The last thing she expected was a reunion with the one she left behind.—————————aka Mono at the beginning of his loop ends up warping to the wrong place and to a completely different part of the timeline. Where the Six he meets for the first time had already met him once before and has to deal with complicated feelings from how her past journey ended with the other version of her past companion.How will this round of the adventure(s?) go and is Six really as unrepentant for what she did as she tells herself?
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 122
Kudos: 477





	1. The New Beginning In Medias Res

**Author's Note:**

> Ah shit, here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit. Here we go again.

Fire.

That and the smoke burning his senses was the first thing Mono noticed when he woke up.

The one place he could call a sanctuary had been set ablaze.

By who or what didn’t matter, sickening as it was. It was harder to name what _wasn’t_ out to kill you in this cruel world. Who _didn’t_ want you dead.

The other boys in the decrepit orphanage ran and yelled about in a panic. Between the encroaching flames on all sides and the chained doors, Mono couldn’t wholly blame them.

Their tiny statures and feeble fists were useless against the collapsing wood debris. Not even the overhead sprinklers going off did much good to aid their predicament.

Then the screaming started.

One by one, the boys around Mono were being picked off.

Dragged away into the air and disappearing by some unseen force.

Mono ran.

He was lucky to find a break in the woodwork to slip through that led to an exit. He could only hope some of the others got lucky as well, even if it was a futile thought.

The dim light of the window’s glow coaxed with promise, its curtains lightly billowing from the outside breeze.

However, his escape would have to wait.

Heavy thumping footprints sounded behind him, growing louder. _Closer_.

With little other option, Mono made for the broken TV, minding the sharp glass as best he could as he made haste to hide.

A part of him resented taking refuge in the horrible thing. The stupid device that had brought about so much harm all throughout the city, warping life and even the people themselves. Another part reminded him it was harmless in the disrepair that it was; in fact, it was even of good use for once helping him in his current predicament.

Mono steadied his breathing, hugging his legs as the entity entered the room.

It was only now that Mono realized the screaming had stopped. The only noise remaining was the stalking footsteps of the towering monster in the room, a faint static, and squelching _crunch_.

Mono held his breath.

By some miracle, a distant thud from another part of the building diverted the monster’s attention. The boy in the paper back wasted no time after the monster left to head for the window.

Once out onto the streets, Mono ran.

As fast as his little legs could carry him.

Faster.

_Faster._

Mono sprinted, pushing past his limit and in spite of his crying lungs as shrieks and static tailed him.

He couldn’t risk looking back to tell for certain. Only that he had to outrun whomever he alerted with his presence and now sought to kill him.

It didn’t stop his mind from wondering, though.

Was it a group of Viewers? Some other new monstrosity created by the evil Signal Tower? Or–

No. He’d be dead where he stood if it was _Him_ giving chase.

Mono squeaked as his legs buckled, stumbling over.

His bag eschew, his vision was obscured as he crawled backwards. There was no telling how close his pursuers were to him now, but he couldn’t risk pausing to be sure.

Hesitation meant death.

The static was louder now, on all sides. It was making him hurt again.

Mono hissed in pain as his head conked against something solid. Something glassy.

He didn’t have to look to tell that it was a TV.

An unbroken, working TV with its screen aglow.

Mono bit back a scream as the crackling wail clamored louder. The cacophony of his assailants increasing as well.

_Shut up Shut up Shut up SHUT UP!!!_

The child couldn’t quite explain what happened next.

He remembered his back and hands pressing against the screen. He remembered how desperate he wanted to get away. To escape to somewhere, _anywhere_ , far away from the city and the chaos.

And then he was falling back.

Weightless and without control like a leaf caught in the gale winds of a storm.

The sensation that seemed to last forever yet so brief at the same time.

When gravity returned to him, Mono felt himself collide into something.

No, _someone_ , as the figure was too small to be anything but another child.

Someone else like _him_.

Shuffling off their person, it’s then that he takes the time to right his paper bag and realign the holes with his eyes for him to see.

Yellow greets his vision.

The bright yellow of a raincoat.

Such vivid color was a rarity in this world. Mono couldn’t help but be awed by it and how pretty it was.

What puzzled him was the other child’s expression.

Mono could understand surprise and shock. So many things in this world tended to elicit such a response. It also wasn’t very common to find other children who weren’t a rotting corpse or reduced to glitching remnants.

What Mono couldn’t understand was why the other child before him regarded him with such unadulterated _terror_.

Like he was some other monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it’s short.
> 
> Next one will prob be pretty short too. But who knows how long they’ll be after.
> 
> Drop a comment and lemme know what u think!


	2. The Ghosts That Haunt Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn’t say all my updates will be this quick sadly, but I’ll try not to take too long between them. If a stupid amount of time passes between chapters, yell at me.

_ Everything sucks,_ Six decided.

Not the most groundbreaking epiphany, but the point stood. There was not a single thing in this crapsack world worth anything to her.

Not a thing, not a place, not a–

She shook her head.

_Especially_ not  _anyone_.

It was only her and her survival. Or dying, and that wasn’t an alternative she would allow.

Some saw dying as a mercy in this world. It wasn’t that outlandish an argument to make.

There wasn’t much a life to be lived in this monstrous existence.

Nevertheless, dying meant weakness.

Those who couldn’t evade those hunting them got caught and were killed. Those who did nothing, who didn’t fight back when they got caught eventually died. Even other monsters were not immune from dying if they faltered. If they made a mistake, had a moment of weakness.

Six had slain such monsters for their fatal mistakes.

She was still alive because she _wasn’t_ weak.

She would continue to survive because she was strong. Out of spite if truly nothing else.

Even so, Six was not blind to her own limitations.

That’s why she couldn’t stay in the Pale City.

No where was safe. Too many monsters all around. Too many remin–

Six grunted, stamping her foot down as if crushing the thought physically.

It was stupid and she didn’t have time for distractions.

Distractions got you killed.

Or captured.

Like with the Hunter.

Like with the Thin Man.

Like now with this creepy new monster with the massive sagging face.

* * *

Six hadn’t been able to keep track of everything since being spirited away to this new prison, but made note of a few things.

Her abductor was called the Ferryman. 

She didn’t particularly care about that so much as the fact he had done this with many kids who came before her, and had been doing this for a long, long time. He was someone she’d have to watch out for again once she escaped.

There was also the prison itself she was brought to: the Maw.

It was a giant… _thing,_ place in the ocean. She hated herself for even thinking it, but the shape of the outside of it made her think of the music box.

Yet another thought that wouldn’t stop annoying her.

The Maw was nothing like it.

It had no right to share such a resemblance.

It brought no comfort, no security. It was just another terrible place full of horrors no different than the mainland. The only difference was that it was smaller and somewhat self-contained in its madness.

_Like the Nest was._

Six was going to start pulling her hair out at this rate if these unwanted thoughts didn’t shut up.

She needed to focus, no more distractions.

She had been extremely lucky so far to escape the long-armed warden with the folded face the Ferryman delivered her to and not end up in a cage. That she had been able to make it this far wandering aimlessly just searching for an exit. That she had come across a lighter that still had fluid to work and last this long to aid her thus far.

Don’t think about how the constant rocking made her dizzy.

Don’t think about the creepy masked lady that’s haunted your recent nightmares.

Just find a way out and escape without getting caught.

* * *

She got caught again.

This was becoming a pattern and it annoyed Six _greatly._

All because of her stupid stomach started acting all weird.

Getting by off of minimal sustenance was nothing new. She had even grown used to it with how long and often she’s had to survive without consistent meals. It took time, but she adapted. There wasn’t much other choice.

She couldn’t remember the last time she heard her stomach rumble.

Which is why she had been so surprised to here the loud gurgle in her gut after…well, before she set out to leave the city.

A brief pang, but then it stopped.

Six hadn’t payed it much mind then.

That’s why it blindsided her when it returned as she was wandering the Maw.

How painful and more intense it became. How nothing, not even humming her music box melody, would help it other than feasting on a food source to make it go away. 

How that glitched version of herself would momentarily separate from her shadow to observe her whenever she ate then disappear once she was done.

How this agonizing hunger seemed to be becoming a reoccurring issue.

That would be the worst, having to deal with that going forward if it wasn’t something that could be fixed.

Not helped by the unknown of it all.

That was becoming a common theme with this Maw place, and Six wasn’t liking it one bit.

Why was this even happening? Was it the Maw itself that had this effect on her? But that didn’t explain why it started after–

It took a lot of restraint to not scream her frustrations. That particular bout of thoughts needed die.

_He_ wasn’t here and good riddance after what he did!

_He_ didn’t matter.

Her stomach twisted.

_Don’t you DARE. I am NOT dealing with a Hunger Hurt right now this soon after the last one!_

Not to mention all the trouble it took to escape the cage and evade the captor who continued to pursue her.

The Janitor, the other imprisoned called him.

Those she left behind.

_It’s their own fault for not even trying to escape themselves,_ Six rationalized. _Their fault for being weak._

And she would not let any weakness slow her down.

So on she went. Sneaking through vents, underneath floorboards, occasionally stopping to hide or run whenever she got spotted.

As well as solving some weird puzzles in order to progress or reach a new area. Morbid as it could be at times, at least it was familiar in a sense.

_Just like how it had been with–_

She was managing just _fine_ on her own! She didn’t need anyone!

Yet something still sinks in her chest when she sees the child-sized hats on the dolls in one of rooms of the Janitor’s hoard.

She’s only taking the bell-less and stupidly colorful jester-looking one to tear up later once she finds a safe spot to vent her anger on it, she tells herself.

That’s all there was to it.

The idea that the blind Janitor probably wouldn’t realize it went missing also pleased her.

As did all the other times she outwitted the long-armed monster. Exploiting that weakness to do so.

_Now I just need another dumb lever so I can lift the stupid piano and get to the vent in the wall on the other side._

So began more shelf scaling and book climbing. Timing when to stay still and when to sneak forward more and repeat.

Six tossed some breakables from the shelves on the floor other sides of the hall to distract the Janitor and put distance between him and her.

Also because breaking his things was the least he deserved for putting her in a cage.

At last she found what she was looking for: the missing lever.

The catch to the easy find? There was no way she’d be able to sneak it back the way she came. Or get out of the room on her own either with the hole out of reach and the door closed.

Stupid heavy lever.

Stupid closed door.

With a sigh, Six considered her options.

There was a suitcase and the lever in this room. She didn’t have the strength to lift the former and throwing around the latter would be counterproductive if the Janitor came in before she could retrieve it.

What else?

Table? No. Stacks of boxes? Too heavy.

A wave of dread washed over Six as her eyes fell upon the TV.

She hated those.

She hated how she had no other options even more.

With a sharp breath, Six sat the lever down next to the door and creeped her way over to the device.

Biting her lip so not to lose her resolve, she pressed the large button to turn it on.

The screen flickered with life, projecting a strange white image with eerie triangles with eyes in each corner as well as the center. A shrill noise also sounded from the speakers, which Six hoped would be sufficient enough to get the Janitor’s attention.

Suddenly the image started to crackle and flicker. _Glitching_ more and more.

Six narrowed her eyes at the unexpected change, readying herself in the event the TV were to break or something.

She never could have predicted something, someone, would come out of the screen.

On top of her, no less!

Anger clouded her mind briefly at the audacity, but only until she got a better look at who it was wherein shock replaced everything else.

_Mono._

The one who hurt her. The one she left behind.

He found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts! Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Uneasy Meetings/Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These poor kids, man.

It hurt, the way she looked at him.

Everything and everyone either feared or hated him, it seemed.

Mono wished he knew why. Wished he knew whatever it was that he had done to deserve it so he could fix it, or at least just apologize.

Not even his paper bag felt like it was enough of a shield anymore.

“M’sorry.” he mumbled out.

Six balled her fists at her sides, squaring her shoulders as her features twisted into a snarl, making him wince.

“How did you get here? How did you find me? How?!”

Mono doesn’t remember standing up or stepping back until he felt his back press against the button.

Of course, the world wouldn’t be so kind as for this action to simply turn off the device.

_Hello, Hello!  
We’re Lonely!_

Both children froze up before remembering their situation.

_Help her! Help her!  
And we’ll see!_

Six quickly took cover behind the suitcase, trying to listen for the Janitor’s footsteps over the stupid TV song.

_My way, My way - And we’ll see_   
_A halo ascending upon our sea!_

Only Mono seemed at a loss for what to do.

Six made a face.

_What is he doing? Why isn’t he hiding?_

Mono looked around the room then back at Six, stepping forward towards her only to decide against it.

Rolling her eyes, Six ran up to him, grabbed his wrist and yanked him behind the suitcase.

_Only because he’d get us both killed for being so dumb._

She thanked small mercies that he at least still had enough sense not to make noise or talk at the moment.

Mono was still very, _very_ confused, but knew better than to prod for answers right now. Something was coming, and by the look of it, something unfriendly.

The door opened with a drawn out creak as the Janitor shuffled in, gathering close to the lull of the TV song.

Taking the cue to leave, Six snatched up the lever and quietly scampered out the door and back through the hallways to the pulley.

She wasn’t sure why she was surprised Mono followed her, but kept her focus on turning the lever. As expected, the cranking alerted the blind Janitor. Six kept at it until she had her bridge to the vent.

Once the piano was sufficiently level, Six tugged at Mono to follow her again. Thankfully he was still in a listening mood ( _unlike in the past with the TVs,_ she thought bitterly), and complied, making their exit before their pursuer could catch up.

The vent led to an indistinct area, with pipes lined around parts of it and a cart of linens. All the same, it was quiet and an okay enough place to take a breather.

However before Mono could react, he was pressed up against the metal cart with an arm across his collar.

“Talk.”

“What do you want?” he whisper yelled.

Six put more weight on her arm. “ _How_ are you here?”

“I-I don’t know! Something with the TV? I can’t explain it.”

Now this was just getting absurd. “No duh. You can travel through TVs. That’s a thing you like to do.”

_What?!!!_ “I can _what?_ ”

“Stop playing dumb! That won’t work on me!”

Mono hissed. “I’m sorry I don’t know what else to tell you! Who even  _are_ you?”

Six felt her blood grow cold at those four words.

“What?”

“I’m asking _you_ that!”

“You don’t–” Six shook off the weird feeling crawling in her chest. “What happened before you got here then?!”

“I…” The boy’s eyes scrunched up under his paper bag. “I was running. I escaped a burning building, and lots of monsters, I touched a TV and now I’m here. That’s it.”

Six studied him, cautious. “ _Nothing_ else?”

“…Should I remember something else?”

Six eased off the weight of her arm on him, a new heaviness in her throat.

Mono was here but didn’t remember anything. He didn’t remember traveling together, he didn’t remember _her._

He didn’t remember what he did to her. Or her revenge.

“Psst, hey? You okay?”

_The axe shattering the door had startled her, so she rushed for the cover of the table. Watching and waiting for the assailant to show itself. Trying to come up with a plan._

_Only it wasn’t the Hunter who entered the room. Or any monster. It was a boy._

_Another child just like her. One a little taller (no fair), in a long coat, with a paper bag over his head (weird)._

_And he was extending his hand out to her with a quiet, friendly whisper._

Six clutched at her head.

Mono reached out, only to hold back. Still trying to gauge her response.

“Do we know each other?” Mono asked. Six hated how sad he sounded. “Is that something I forgot?”

His voice hitched when she gave no response. “Did I do something terrible?”

That got her attention.

“Did I hurt you? Or do something else super bad to make you hate me?” Mono’s voice broke. “Please just tell me what I did so I can apologize, o-or make it up somehow! I’m sorry I don’t remember but tell me so I can fix it! _Please!”_

Oh _no._

Normally, Six wouldn’t bat an eye at such. Crying kids was commonplace in the Maw, and she hated it. Crying got you no where. It didn’t help you survive, it got you caught. She hated it.

But this wasn’t just some crybaby in a cage who couldn’t be bothered to do something about their situation. It was Mono.

The same strange boy she saw alone and upset in the tree.

The one who once busted down doors, bashed in heads and broke hands for her sake.

**The one you _abandoned_ after everything.**

_After he hurt ME the way he did!_

**You really think he meant to?**

Six frowned at the currently invisible antagonizer. The dark, glitchy duplicate tagalong shadowing her since she first set out to leave the city.

**He saved you. You let him fall. Who betrayed who?**

_He broke it!! He hurt me and smashed it–_

**To save you. As I’ve said over and over now.**

_He destroyed something I loved! He didn’t care!_

**It’s _Mono._ You really think he’d do it on purpose if he knew?**

_He DID!_

**_Did_ he?**

Biting her tongue, the girl turned back to Mono.

“Why care? If you don’t remember.” Six huffed.

Mono jolted as if struck. “Why would I _not_ care if I did something awful?! Something terrible to _you?_ I can’t think of any reason why I would, but if you’re this upset, it _had_ to have been bad! I hate that I don’t know, or don’t remember, but I want to fix it! Let me fix this! Let me fix _something_ for once! I…”

“What?” Six pried.

“I’m tired of everyone hating me and not knowing why. What did I do?”

It hurt so much.

The scorn, the hate, the complete loathing everyone treated him with. He just wanted to know why. If he knew, he could change whatever it was that earned him that resentment and then it could stop.

Except, no one would ever tell him what it was.

The only option was to keep facing the hatred, never knowing how to make it stop. To hide away to make dealing with it somewhat bearable.

“Oi.”

Mono lifted his head, wiping his sleeve under his bag to dry his face.

“This…” Six made a gesture with her hand between the two of them. “Is Weird. Confusing.”

Mono nodded his agreement.

“Don’t get it, but it’s not safe. This place. Need to get out.”

Mono rubbed the back of his neck, remembering the long-armed creature they escaped moments ago. “…Right.”

“Need to keep moving. Can talk more once we get somewhere safer.”

The boy seemed to brighten. “You mean I can join you?”

“…For now.” Six managed.

“Tell me what I can do to help! I’ll help however I can!” Mono told her eagerly.

He’d fix this. Whatever he’d done.

He’d make it up to the raincoat girl a hundred times over!

**…You still REALLY think that _this_ kid would hurt you? Knowingly? No different than the Bullies that strung you up?**

Six willed the shadow-her to shut up.

“I hate to ask, but what’s your name? I…y’know…”

_Oh right._ “Six.”

“Mono.” he echoed back.

_Yeah, I know._ “Help me with this cart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment!


	4. Breaking Ice

Doing a puzzle with Mono again was…strange, to say the least.

Not unbearable, mind. Just weird all things considered.

Still, they got themselves and the cart across the room just fine and were able to open the door with little trouble. Mono was way too pleased by the accomplishment, but to his credit, he at least didn’t do anything dumb like clap or cheer and alert the Janitor.

The way he kept wringing his hands together though told Six he was intently bent on holding back the urge.

Weirdo.

** He’s always been weird. You both are. That’s why– **

_Shut it._

**You can’t ignore this forever.**

_Watch me._

Six could feel her shadow self roll her non-existent eyes. She didn’t know what the otherwanted from her, but this wasn’t a time for chatter. There were more important things to worry about.

Lighter in hand, Six led the way with the flame to guide their path through the next vent.

Mono stuck close behind her, but at enough of a respectable distance that was neither too close but not so far that he’d fall behind. Six appreciated the thought, yet at the same time made her throat feel tight.

Mono never shied away from closeness.

**You’re the one who put up the barriers.**

_I said shut it._

Her conversation came to an abrupt end by the Janitor’s hand reaching through a hole in the wall in front of them, blindly searching for the pair.

Mono seized up behind her as the Janitor’s other hand appeared through another hole not far from where they walked past.

The two shared a glance, a silent communication.

Following Six’s lead, Mono snuck past the hands after, timing their movements to slip by while the path was clear.

The boy bit his lip as a rat scurried under his feet, keeping his focus on the light and Six so not to make a sound.

Both slipped out of the vent easily, but the rattling door beside them made it clear they weren’t out of the woods yet.

Six and Mono broke into a sprint.

The Janitor forced the door open and let out a shout.

Neither child risked looking back to be sure, nor did they need to in order to tell he had heard them and was closing in _fast._

They pressed forward towards the sound of shrieking metal. More specifically, a metallic door getting stuck on a cage wedged in its way.

Six and Mono slid deftly under the door where the Janitor couldn’t follow. Unfortunately, he could still reach inside and there was no other exit in sight.

Six gave Mono a hearty push as one of the hands got too close to him. “Get higher up. Out of the way.”

Mono looked like he wanted to protest, but did as he was told.

**What happened to not caring?**

_I don’t._

**So why–**

_I need answers and I can’t get them if he’s dead._

Weaving around the grossly long arms, Six made her way to the smushed cage. With a heaving tug, she pulled off one of the two remaining cage bars still holding the door up.

The suddenly loss of support made the door shake and the Janitor shriek, instinctively withdrawing his arms in around the cage as if checking its stability.

_One down, one to go._

However just as she was about to pull the second bar free, the Janitor snatched her around her waist.

“Six!”

Mono jumped down and made for the metal bar Six had already wrenched off. Before Six could blink, he was smacking the bar down hard against the arm holding her.

The Janitor cried out, dropping her instantly.

As the reaching limbs descended on Mono, the boy aptly whacked them aside with his improvised weapon.

_He can’t hold them off forever._

Without wasting any more time, Six ran for the cage. Yanking the remaining bar off and bringing the door down on the arms.

The Janitor let out an unholy wail from the pain of his limbs being severed, but Six had no sympathy for a monster who tried to kill them.

That settled, she rounded on Mono. “Why?”

The boy paused. “What?”

“Why’d you do that?!”

“Do what? What did I do wrong?”

Oh for crying out loud. “Y’just needed to pull the other bar from the cage! You picked up the other one and started bashing the arms instead!”

“You were in trouble!” Mono defended.

“Would’ve been fine if you just pulled the other bar!”

“And what if that thing pulled you to the other side before I could? I didn’t want to risk it!”

Six threw her arms up with a growl. “Stupid! You’re always doing dumb stuff!”

Mono winced. “M’sorry! I’m sorry! I don’t understand why you’re mad or how what I did upset you!”

“Y–”

The arms twitched.

_NOPE._

“Leaving. Now!”

“Agreed!”

The kids quickly climbed up to the newly opened hatch and into the vent pathway inside.  


No deep thinking, just the need to great amount of distance had been put between them and the room with the arms.

“I was trying to make sure you were safe first.” Mono whispered. “Didn't want to be separated and have no way to help if that thing pulled you under the door.”

**Why are you still trying to stay mad at him?**

_Why are you always butting in?_

**I want to understand why you’re making this harder than it needs to be.**

_I’m not!_

**_Really_ now?**

_He’s the one being stupid!_

**Him choosing to help you first makes him ‘stupid’? You’re _sure_ about that?** ****

Six wanted to pull her hair out. _He just needed to pull off the other bar! If he did it fast enough, we’d both be fine! He didn’t need to–_

“Six? Y-You okay?”

The girl gave a heavy exhale. “Still mad.”

“…Oh.” Mono murmured. “I’m sorry again it upset you, but I’d do the same thing if we did it over. 

“Why?”

“I told you–”

“And if the Janitor grabbed you too?! What then!?”

“He didn’t?” Mono said sheepishly.

“But he–”

**He could’ve. He might have if you didn’t pull the bar as quick as you did while Mono fended off the arms.**

_He’s going to get us both killed if he keeps this up! He should have just stayed put!_

**…You _were_ worried.**

Six let out a heavy sigh. “Need t’ be more careful. Next time. Got it?”

Mono nodded. “Got it.”

“…Thanks, though.”

She could feel Mono’s smile behind her. “Oh! Anytime! Always!”

_Six could barely see through her messy fringe and the black spots from being hung upside down for so long._

_It took her a minute to even realize she was back on the ground as she turned on her side._

_What was that noise? Was it more Bullies? Some other monster lurking in the School?_

_“Heeey.”_

_She jolted up, whipping her head back and forth before spotting a familiar face._

_Or rather, paper bag._

_She took his offered hand and he helped her to her feet, steadying her as her balance faltered._

_“Thanks.”_

_“Anytime. Always.” he had said. “Anything for a friend.”_

Six shook her head, trying to banish the memories.

Memories only she had, for some reason.

As the two came across a drop in the vent, they worked together to scale it down. Supporting each other as they balanced on either sides. Once they safely touched down at the bottom of the drop, both let out a yawn.

“Resting here for a bit then?”

Six nodded, already making herself comfortable in her spot.

She heard Mono shuffle around some a bit aways from her, both quickly giving in to the lull of sleep shortly thereafter.


	5. Unpleasant Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big sick hit me. All better now.
> 
> Enjoy fluff followed by big angst.

_ The Masked Woman peered at her again in the darkness. _

_ Staring. _

_ Observing. _

_ Some might describe her appearance as something beautiful. An exotic outlier in a world of deformed monsters. Normal, almost. _

_ Six knew better. _

_ Nothing in this world was 'normal'._

_ Not even her, now thanks to this stupid Hunger Hurt. _

_ Whatever this Lady was, what she was capable of, Six wouldn’t be intimidated by the likes of her. _

_ She’s slain bigger monsters before. _

_ No one would stand in her way. _

_ No one would– _

“Why?”

_ Six froze. _

_Mono stood before her. No bag, dark static eyes hurt and pleading as he stared back._

“What did I do wrong? Weren’t we friends?”

_ Flesh and eyes surrounded them. Infrastructure falling apart at the seams and debris raining down all around the two. The fragile bridge between them cracking. _

“What did I d̵o̴? Tell me, _p̴l̵e̴a̸s̵e̴!_ ”

_ Another Six caught another Mono as the gap in the bridge was too far for him to make the jump alone. _

_ He looked to his companion with hope that would only be shattered. _

“I can fix it! I’ll d̵o̴ anything! Just tell me w̵h̸a̶t̵ ̴i̸t̵ was!!”

_ No no no! There wasn’t another choice! He’d hurt her once, he could do it again! _

_ She let him fall. _

“Why d̴i̴d̷ you leave m̶e̴?”

_ The Mono in front of her fell. _

_ The ground crumbled under his feet, dropping him into the abyss. _

**“** **W̶̤̍h̸̗͋Y̴̠̑ ̷͜͝ḍ̵̈́i̵͎̓D̷͈̎ ̶̼͘y̴̙̔O̷͔̾u̶̥̔ ̶̭͝L̵͓̚ĕ̴̻A̶̼͒V̶͓̄e̷͈̅ ̵̧͛m̸̯͒Ḛ̴̓?̵̥̉!̸̧͌”**

_ All reality deteriorated after. _

* * *

Six awoke with a silent start.

Just another nightmare.

She hated how they still scared her. She should have been used to them by now, considering how long they’ve haunted her.

**Wonder why that is?**

Six ignored the shadow-her.

How long she had slept, she couldn’t say for sure. Time was indeterminate on the Maw. Not that it was any different anywhere else, from her memory.

A shiver shook through her tiny body.

The vent was cold. The metal it was made of even colder.

Her eyes drifted to Mono, still resting nearby. 

They needed to get moving again soon. It never boded well to linger in one place for too long.

_How much longer is he gonna sleep anyway?_

That’s when she noticed that Mono wasn’t so restful in his sleep. Fidgeting in jerky motions.

“Oi.”

No response.

“Oi!”

A whine. A pitiful whimper. But still asleep.

Six shook his shoulders roughly.

Mono woke up with a hushed shriek, darting his head about with labored breaths.

“Just me.”

“Six?” Darn it, she hated that tone. That voice he did that made it impossible to be mad at him, which only made her more irritated. “Sorry, I–”

“Nightmare.” It was more a statement than a question.

“Yeah.”

Mono hugged his legs, trying to still his trembles.

Deep breaths. In. Out. Keep it together. Don’t make unnecessary noise. _Don’t_ annoy Six.

_Don’t_ drive her away. _Can’t_ drive her away.

He _can’t,_ he _CAN’T!!_

Six watched the other boy, pensive. He’d always been more shaken up by bad dreams than her. Definitely wore his feelings more openly about it.

On any other kid, the sad sight would just make her scoff and irritated.

With Mono…

_Ugh! We’re not gonna get anywhere if he’s mopey!_

Breathing out, Six dug into her coat for the gaudy thing she stole from the Janitor’s doll room.

She was gonna regret doing this.

**Are you?**

_Already do._

“What’s that?”

“Hat.” Six said boredly.

That perked him up. “Hat? A _hat?_ ”

Six nodded. “Wanna see?”

“Yes! Yes please!!”

_You are WAY too excited about this._ Still, Six handed the hat over as promised.

Mono instantly took to it, examining every detail. Feeling every inch of the felty fabric. Marveling it like a treasure.

“Where did you find this?” he breathed.

“Few rooms before you came through the TV.” Six sighed. “You…”

“Hm?”

“You…can keep. It. If you want.”

“Really!?”

“Shhhh!”

“Sorry. Thank you, though.” Mono smiled. “It’s a wonderful find.”

“Not gonna try it on?”

“Not right now. Not really a good time to do that. I just wanna…hold it. It feels nice.”

The twisty feeling in her stomach became a fluttery sort. Six didn’t like it.

**Liar.**  


“Need to get going.” Six told Mono. “Ready?”

Mono tucked the hat into his longcoat and squeezed against the wall so Six to take the lead.

A short walk and a slightly longer climb up a ladder later, and the two found their way out of the vent.

Clinking sounded above their heads.

The hook line.

Six recalled seeing part of it back when she saw the Janitor packing the parcels he hung on said hooks.

_Don’t. Don’t think about it. Just work with what you got._

“Left side’s a dead end,” Mono spoke up. “Over here is a big drop, but the hook line goes up into another part that way.”

Riding the hooks it is, then.

“I’ll go first. You follow with the next one.”

Mono looked a bit hesitant, but taking another gander at the hooks, let out a sigh. “Okay. Don’t want to risk falling trying to squeeze all our hands on one hook. Wait for me on the other side?”

Six nodded absently, taking hold of the next hook that went above her reach.

The feeling of her feet dangling over nothingness intrigued yet made her uneasy. Still, she darted her eyes around to distract her mind from looking straight down.

Mono was riding on his hook a few feet down the hook line. A giant pipe. More sacks hanging on stationary hook lines. A hulking creepy monster-thing shuffling back through a door.

_Hopefully we won’t have to deal with that soon._

**You will for sure, now that you’ve said it.**

Six bit back her retort as she rode into a distinctly colder room and dropped down into the pile of sacks below.

Mono following suit moments later.

Six brushed herself off as she stood up, motioning for Mono to follow. Only, he stood still in his spot.

“What?” Six hissed.

“I…it feels weird.” he mumbled, balancing between each foot tentatively. “What’s in these?”

“Need to keep moving. C’mon!”

“Six, what are we standing in?” Mono stressed.

No. _No!_

It already took a lot not to think about this. To shove it out of her mind. “Does it matter?”

Mono threw his hands around. “Yes, it matters!”

“Just leave it alone–”

“That one _moved!_ ”

Crap.

Mono was tearing at it before she could stop him. Yanking and pulling at the bindings to little success until he happened upon a small break in the wrapping. Using this, he teared the hole open more.

The small movements from inside the bag had stopped.

Mono brought his hands to his mouth, aghast when the contents revealed itself.

A child.

A now _dead_ child.

“What? How? Why? Do they all–?”

She didn’t want this.

Why did he _always_ have to do this?!

Six had to pull him away from trying to tear more open. “Quit! They’re all dead!”

“You _knew_ about this?!”

“Nothing we can do!”

“What are you talking about?! Of _course_ there is! There _always_ is!”

“Not here! Not now!”

“Six, this is serious! We can’t–”

Her stomach growled.

_Loudly._

Six sucked her teeth in as she tried not to double over from the ache.

“Six–?”

“Stay back.” she bit out harshly, going off down the piles of sacks (bodies) in the opposite direction.

Mono paused, listening as her feet pattering was getting further and further away. Getting lost in the sounds of the squeaking rats and snapping traps.

Six was in pain.

She needed help.

She was _leaving_ h–

Mono banished the thoughts as he started after her. He couldn’t think like that. He can’t. He _refused_. He _wouldn’t_ jinx it!

Following the sound of the stomach gurgles and Six’s strained humming.

Mono’s heart sank at the sight, clutching his hand to his own stomach as he fraught over what misery ailed her. He had to do something. He _had_ to!

He _had_ to reach her–

Something held him back.

Mono gaped at the glitching remain holding his arm.

The boy had seen many back in the city. Slivers of souls trapped, stuck in place, in time, after the rest of them had been snatched away by the Thin Man.

He’d never seen one interact directly with another physical being though. The fact that this one resembled Six in almost every way was even more unnerving.

It, she?, shook her head as he tried to take another step forward.

That’s when he heard the rat squeaks turn frightened.

Mono watches in silent terror as Six grabbed the rodent from one of the traps and sink her teeth into it. Holding it down with both hands as she tore into its raw, still breathing flesh as it cried out in pain. Until it cried out no more.

Blood spilling around her toes, Six slowly rose back to her feet. The rumbling quieted for now.

The glitching remain disappeared from beside Mono.

“Hey?”

The girl spun around, taking a guarded stance.

“Easy! It’s not–”

“You saw.”

“I, yes but–”

Six covered her face with her hands, biting hard at her lip to hold back the scream in her throat.

Mono had seen her. He had SEEN her eat! Now he was–

“…Do you feel better now?”

…

What.

“I don’t know what happened, but it looked painful and now you don’t look like you’re hurting anymore, so…” he rambled. “Do you?”

Six could only stare.

What _even_ was this kid?

“Ate a rat.”

“I- I know.”

“A _live_ rat.”

Mono gulped. “Yeah. I saw.”

“So why?”

“Why what?” he asked desperately. _What am I doing wrong now?_ _What am I not getting that she wants me to understand?!_

“Why…” Six waved her hands around her. _Why are you acting like you’re fine with this? Why aren’t you upset or mad or disgusted or–_

“I’ll admit it was _gross_ , but…”

“Y’hate me now.”

“Do I– what?! NO!” Mono blanched. “Why would you even think that?!”

Six’s breath caught in her throat.

“I’ve eaten gross things before to be able to survive this long!” he continued. “It stinks! I get it! I’m not gonna judge you for it! Why would you think–?”

“Not…first time.”

Mono took a small step towards her. “Eating the rat, or the hunger?”

“…Hunger.” Six replied. “Keeps getting worse. Each time.”

“That…That sounds awful. I’m sorry you have to deal with that.” The gap between them had grown considerably smaller. “I wish I could take it away. I would if I could. Maybe I can find a way to cure it somehow. I could help you do that, if you want.”

_Why?_

_Why?!_

_Why do you have to be so…stupid and Mono-y!?_

**Do you _want_ him to think of you as a monster?**

_Yes! Well, no! I don’t know!_

**…Do _you_ think of yourself as a monster?**

It takes feeling Mono’s hands on her face to realize she’s started crying.

Life sucks.

“Let it out if you need to. I’m here if you need me.” Mono whispers. All kind and nice and sweet and honest–

Just like he promised her on the door-raft.

And again in the school bathroom.

**Just like always.**

_It’s a lie! It’s all fake!_

**Not even _you_ believe that.**

_What other explanation is there when he stomped all over my trust as he broke it in front of me to watch me suffer!_

**You know that’s not why he did it.**

_It has to! It HAS to be! Otherwise–_

A sob escapes her as she slinks to her knees.

Numb to the cold floor as the more frigid dread consumes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R!


	6. Twisted Tricky Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst

Mono sat with Six as she cried.

Up to this point, he’d tried to always keep a respectable distance at all times with his companion. As much as he wanted closeness, Six wanted space. He would respect that.

He still felt guilty for going against it as he reached his hand out to Six now. Rubbing her back comfortingly as he could as she wracked her shoulders. Still weeping in her knees.

Fortunately, the raincoat girl didn’t seem to mind the gesture, but Mono wasn’t entirely sure if she even realized he was doing this and that was why she hadn’t objected to it yet.

After giving it some thought, Mono decided to try something.

_Hmm Hmm Hmm  
Hmm Hmm Hmm_

Slowly, Six started to visibly relax as Mono continued his ministrations and humming. Her shoulders didn’t shake as much and her breathing evened out.

_It’s working?_

Six broke the reverie with a sharp gasp, jerking her head up his way.

_Or not._

Mono jerked his hand back. “Sorry, did you not want me to do that?”

Six looked at him, puzzled.

“Know the song?” _How did you learn it if you don’t remember me at all?_

“Heard you humming it when…when you were hungry.” Mono replied. “It’s–”

“What?” she snapped, hackles rising again.

The boy threw his hands up in his own defense. “Hey! I was gonna say it’s pretty! Kinda sad sounding, but pretty!”

Six’s tension dropped. “…Really? You do?”

“Really really.”

“Not making fun of me?”

Mono frowned under his paper bag. “Why would I do something so awful about something that’s important to you?”

Six almost started crying all over again at that.

Stupid.

Stupid Mono and his stupid kindness.

The stupid boy with the stupidly big heart.

Who had little care for himself, but every care for everyone else. For _her_ of all people. Even after–

_No. You’ve cried enough._

“Was that another thing I’m supposed to remember?” Mono asked carefully. “Something I should really know about you?”

Six willed her calm to maintain. “…Very important song. Helps me.”

Mono nodded understandingly. “Helps you feel better. Like…Like how hats make me feel better. It’s comforting, right?”

Six nodded back.

“I won’t forget. I won’t ever disrespect that.” he vowed. “…Again? If that’s something I did that I don’t remember?”

**Only _he_ would apologize over something he may or may not have done for someone else’s sake.**

Six…well, she took some repose in that. Like a bit of the weight had lifted.

**So NOW do you believe me?**

_Don’t ruin this._

“Oi.”

“You ready to get going again?” Mono asked.

With a nod, they got moving.

There was another room full of parcels, bringing it to a total of three cold rooms full of bodies. Six kept Mono steady as they passed through, guiding him around the blood stained before the latest set of doors.

Six let him rest for a bit in the next room over while she took a brief solo escapade to investigate a hidden room under the third parcel room.

To her delight, there was another ugly statue for her to break.

She had a bigger pep in her step as she rejoined with Mono, who was also doing better from his break as they climbed their way up the bin to get to the next room.

This one was much smaller and slightly warmer than the previous couple rooms they crossed.

Boxes and jars, bottles and produce covering the shelves.

A pantry.

Mono’s eyes bulged as it hit him what that meant.

“The bodies. That was a freezer. It’s a _freezer_.” he murmured.

“Oi!”

“They’re in a _freezer._ Where food goes. Food for a kitchen. They’re sending dead kids, to a–” He urped in his fist. “Are they being _used_ for–”

Mono swayed. He would have hit the floor had Six not caught him.

“Oi. Oiiii!” Six mumbled at him.

She didn’t like this.

Mono was breathing weird. Heavy yet fast. Pained, even.  


He only did that when he was hurt and distressed.

“They…They can’t do this. They have to be stopped. Have to shut it down. Have to stop it.”

“Can’t.”

“No. No! There has–”

“Can’t _now._ ” Six stressed. “Not…like this.”

The boy looked at her bemusedly, waiting for her to continue.

“Find one in charge. Then can fix everything else.” Six explained. “Can we do that?”

Mono faltered. “You promise? We can help everyone if we do it your way?”

That took Six a bit by surprise. She expected more of a fight, or at least more doubt on his end.

He had been like that with the TVs. Where he wouldn’t listen to anyone but himself on the matter. He _always_ had to do it his way. Even if it looked like a bad idea. Or just was a bad idea.  
  
And that ended up driving her away last time.

“Promise you’ll trust me on this?” Six urged, a soft plea in her voice.

“If doing this is how to best help the other kids still trapped here, I’ll help you every step of the way. I trust you.”

He placed his hand on top of hers, a gesture she allowed.

Six curled her lip slightly as she felt her shadow duplicate’s judging non-eyes on her. As if she wanted things to fall apart between her and Mono as they did before.

She didn’t.

**But you’re afraid it’ll happen again anyway.**

_I’ll just have to make sure they don’t._

Things were going to be different this time.

They had to be. She wouldn’t let either of them get hurt like before. That couldn’t happen again. She wouldn’t be able to take it.

“Six?” Mono leaned his head to the side cutely. “You okay?”

**‘Cutely’, huh?**

There had to be a way to strangle shadows. There just _had_ to.


End file.
